YGO EQG - Episode 008
"Phantom Disguise" is the eighth episode/chapter of the series. A mysterious Duelist started defeating Duelists here and there. Rainbow Dash has to stop this person, who is revealed to be Lightning Dust. Will Rainbow win? Featured Duel: Rainbow Dash vs. Lightning Dust Turn 1: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Green Hawk" (1400/800) in Attack Position and increase its Level by 1. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold", detaching an Overlay Unit to add "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" from her Deck to her hand. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Lightning Lightning draws. She then Normal Summons "Lightning Wing Soar" (500/500) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to add "Disassembly" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Disassembly" to discard one monster from her hand and Special Summon any number of Machine-Type monsters whose combined Levels are equal to the Level of the discarded monster. She discards a Level 8 monster to Special Summon "Lightning Wing Thrust" (500/500), "Lightning Wing Boost" (500/500), "Lightning Wing Jet" (500/500) and "Lightning Wing Glide" (500/500) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then overlays her five Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lightning Thunderbird" (500/500) in Attack Position. "Lightning Thunderbird" attacks "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold". This activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" to 0 ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 → 0/1700 → 0) and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn (Rainbow 4000 → 3500). Turn 3: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then Normal Summons "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" (1700/1300) in Attack Position. "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle" attacks "Lightning Thunderbird", but Lightning activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle": 1700 → 0/1300 → 0) (Rainbow 3500 → 3000). She then Sets two cards. Turn 4: Lightning Lightning draws. On Lightning's Standby Phase, the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird" expires ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 0 → 2300/0 → 1700; "Rainbow Wing Yellow Eagle": 0 → 1700/0 → 1300). "Lightning Thunderbird" attacks "Rainbo Assault Wing Gold". The effect of "Lightning Thunderbird" activates ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 → 0/1700 → 0) (Rainbow 3000 → 2500). She then Sets a card. She then activates "Access Denied" to prevent Rainbow from Normal Summoning next turn. Turn 5: Rainbow Rainbow draws. She then activates her face-down "Overlay Out" to return "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" to her Extra Deck and Special Summon "Rainbow Wing Red Kestrel" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Yellow Eagle" attacks "Lightning Thunderbird", but Lightning activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Yellow Eagle": 1700 → 0/1300 → 0) (Rainbow 2500 → 2000). "Red Kestrel" attacks "Lightning Thunderbird", but Lightning activates the effect of "Lightning Thunderbird", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Red Kestrel": 1500 → 0/1200 → 0) (Rainbow 2000 → 1500). Rainbow activates "Instant Overlay" to Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" (2300/1700) in Attack Position. She then activates her face-down "Overlay Booster" to detach all of "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold's" Overlay Units and increase its ATK by the total ATK of the detached monsters ("Rainbow Assault Wing Gold": 2300 → 5500/1700). "Rainbow Assault Wing Gold" attacks and destroys "Lightning Thunderbird" (Lightning 4000 → 0).